Break The Distance
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: A long distance relationship can be difficult, but Levy is determined to prove that despite the distance between her and Gray, their love is real, and pure, and true [Modern High School/College AU] [Rated T for some language]


_Being in a long distance relationship forces you to learn to communicate well, and there is no other skill more essential to long-term relationship success_

* * *

Every afternoon/evening they would talk until their eyes dropped. Their only link in being able to communicate was video chat. A distanced relationship was not something they asked for, but it was something they were willing to work on. Just to be able to see one another face-to-face again one day. The idea warmed their hearts. Being in love was difficult, they knew - they'd experienced it before one another. But their hearts were tied together with a bond said to be unbreakable. She would finish her school routine and then all her attention would be on him. He would finish his college project assignments and then all his attention would be on her.

"Sooo, how's my baby girl this evening?"

Levy turned her head to her Mac screen with a cheery smile. Of course the love of her life would be there to welcome her home. Sometimes she would catch him before he caught her - he'd angle his webcam so she could see him lounging on the bed in his room or rifling through a drawer or (very rarely it seemed) working on schoolwork. This time, since he'd caught her first, he was laying on his stomach on his bed while his eyes were focused down on a Nintendo DS held within his hands.

"I'm doing good," Levy replied as she sat on her bed cross-legged and rifling through her schoolbag for her days homework. "How was your day, sweetie?" She giggled when he had to pause his game to look at her directly, knowing how much he disliked nicknames and pet names used on himself. But his lips twitched up into a smirk and Levy felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"I got distracted by you in class again for like...the first half hour? Sometimes I just can't help myself, babe".

"Top of the class?"

"Pfft, I ain't that great" His smirked then widened. "I mean, unless you count that night before I had to move away to this grand ol' palace".

Levy giggled. "Oh Gray, such a charmer. Whatcha playing?" She couldn't quite see his game consoles screen.

"Sex simulator," he replied near enough instantly before he cracked up into a laugh, flipping himself onto his back. "I'm kidding, that's most definitely what Loke would play if it existed. And knowing him, he probably has a copy of something like that somewhere".

"You met any hot girls at college yet?"

"Any hotter than you? Not a chance. C'mon Lev, give me some credit at being a good boyfriend. It's like you're waiting for me to just dump your gorgeous ass for some slick chick dying to get into these bad boys" He tugged at his shorts a little for emphasis. "Why the hell would I have asked you out - despite it being the final day of graduation week - just to get frisky with a stranger because I'm, like, a million miles away?"

Levy sighed. "I know...but sometimes I just worry, okay? Everyone always talked about how good looking you are, it can't be much different over there, can it?"

He sat up and gently threw his game console aside. "Lev, don't you think I worry about some guy wanting to get all touchy-feely with you too? I love you. _You._ No one else could ever compare to you" He turned his face toward her. His dark blue eyes were warm and loving. "If I wanted a slut for a girlfriend or if I just wanted to go around sleeping with whoever then I wouldn't've asked you out. I'd of dated Juvia or heck, maybe even Jenny! Those sort of girls aren't my type".

"I know Gray. I love you too, okay? I...I'll learn to stop fretting over it. You're not Gajeel, after all...I have to just keep remembering that you're better than him".

"Hey, literally _anyone_ is better than him. I'll even go as far to say Loke's constant flirting with everything that walks is more gentle and caring than the things he did".

Levy couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up in a light blush. How she'd gone from dating a complete and utter asshole to dating the most complete and utter gentleman she could've ever hoped for was beyond her. Gray was different from any guy she'd met, especially more so when she had him alone. She had no trouble reasoning why and how she fell in love with him, but she didn't think she'd ever be able to comprehend why or how he had fallen for her too.

"Lev, I promise you this won't last forever," Gray cut into her thoughts. "I'll come back someday - the time will fly by - and then I'll make sure to never put any distance between us for a very long time". His speech was followed by a cute, little wink which made Levy giggle.

"I know," she said softly. "I want this to last. To last up until the point where...wh-where you ask for my hand or something". Gray laughed and the bluenette wished she was wearing his hoodie to pull the hood over her eyes right now instead of dying from saying such an embarrassing thing in front of her boyfriend. "Please forget I ever said that!"

"Aw, so you don't wanna marry me someday?"

Levy peeked up at his stupidly handsome smile and huffed pettily. "I never said that..."

Gray chuckled and laid down flat on his back, arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling of his dorm room. "Well we have all the time in the world to decide on that one, eh? Unlike some of the people here - I've heard rumours that some of the students are actually married but just don't want to wear the ring to let people know" He shrugged a little best he could. "This place can get pretty weird".

"How have the others been taking it? I figured you'd know since you guys room together".

"Correction, love: we share a house, not just this room. Though sometimes it feels like it!" He shot a distasteful look at the door. "Nah, the guys pretty much settled as soon as we got here. Loke's still a constant flirt. Natsu's still quite the dumbass idiot in my very highly valued opinion. Freed's still one of the best coders in the universe. And dear old brother Lyon is still an arrogant, stuck up jerk. Good enough summary for ya, babe?" His face was blank with large innocent eyes as he looked her way but she could see the amusement swimming in those deep blue hues.

"Hehe, perfect" She replied. "I'm glad Lucy and Lisanna chose to stay on with me here. Though I still think Lucy breaking up with Natsu over his education choice was still really harsh".

"Yeah, she really dampened his excitement to see somewhere new...but he's alright. He perked up soon enough once I found some café and brought him "only the best slushy to ever exist", apparently. And yeah, I lucked out on a café that sells slushies, who knew?"

There was suddenly a lot of commotion from outside the room and muffled calling of Gray's name which made him groan and cover his face with his hands. Levy knew what time it was - time to cut their connection until they could text later on with little to no interruptions.

"You being summoned by your party again?" She knew he liked it when she spoke as if they were playing an RPG - Gray was studying to become a game developer someday as his future career, after all.

"Ugh... I thought they'd be out for just a little longer" Gray groaned again and sat up with a huff. "Well, I guess it's time for us to depart until later" His smile was kind and endearing. "See ya later, princess. Love ya".

Levy giggled at his flirtatious wink, also bidding him a loving farewell before shutting off the webcam for the evening.

* * *

 _Before I fall asleep, I always picture what it would feel like to fall asleep in your arms. It's probably the best feeling in the world._

* * *

"I honestly don't know how you can stand him being so far away and surrounded by other girls" Lucy complained mildly to her friend in the Library the following day at school. They were supposed to be studying up for an upcoming practice test in their shared class of English Literature.

"I know that's how you feel Lu, but unlike you, I trust Gray. He's not that type of guy - and neither is Natsu so what you did to him was completely out of order!"

"Levy, all men are the same in the long run; they see a pair of tits on a slim body and a pretty face and go for it like an animal going in for the kill on its prey. They're basically just sexual predators" The blonde shrugged as she continued to doodle in her notebook. "And Natsu, as good as he was to me, is one of the most animalistic boys I know" She then glanced up at her friend. "Has Gray said how he is?"

Levy put down her pen from the notes she was taking from a textbook and glared at her friend firmly. "I don't think you have the right to actually know. Just because Bora messed with you doesn't mean every guy is like him. Especially Natsu and Gray".

"Men are disgusting slobs" Lucy waved her hand in dismissal.

Levy huffed and closed her book, annoyed. "Lucy!" she hissed. "You've known those two longer than I have, you _know_ that they would never be like Bora, Gajeel, Loke, do I need to name more?" Before her friend could reply, Levy stood and packed up her things. "I'm going home, and yes I am going to talk to Gray again tonight, like always".

She then stalked out of the Library leaving behind a bewildered Lucy.

When she reached the school gates, she ran into Juvia. The taller bluenette wasn't very fond of her for having stolen her hard crush away so suddenly but Levy had been trying to make things easier between the two of them.

"Hi Juvia, how's it going?"

"Juvia is busy, please excuse her" Juvia mumbled quickly before hurrying off.

Levy shrugged and made her way through the gates and across the grounds toward where she lived.

* * *

 _I hate waiting. But if waiting means I'll be able to be with you, I'll wait as long as forever to be with you._

* * *

Levy wanted to groan as she watched the clock on the wall of the classroom tick by ever so painfully slow. She'd finished her exam much quicker than a good majority of her classmates and when she found herself with extra time, she usually found herself regretting it. She remembered back when she and Gray had shared a few classes; she'd often catch him either giving up too quick or near enough falling asleep.

In an effort to get closer to him despite the two already being good friends, she'd offered to tutor him. In that time, she'd ended up falling even more in love with him but the tutoring had had to come to an end once Gajeel had found the two spending extra time alone out on the school field and Levy's now ex-boyfriend had nearly sent her current boyfriend to the hospital. Though to be fair, Lyon had nearly sent Gajeel there for hurting his brother so badly.

Levy had believed she could change Gajeel from his violent ways and into someone more gentle and kind yet still protective. She had been wrong, but it was when she realised that some people never changed that she noticed how Gray had always been the sort of guy she was looking for. And with him she had proven to be right. Gray was gentle with her, kind to those around him and only ending up in mostly just bickering arguments to which would then turn to play-fights between himself and Natsu. And he was protective of her - but not just her, all of those he cared about.

Finally Levy was snapped from her thoughts as her teacher gathered up the exam papers and told the class to tidy up and then dismissed them just as the bell rang. At last, her final exam of the season was done with and now she was on school break for a good few weeks. A good few weeks to spend curled up with a good book both in the local Library and at home.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so" Came an oddly familiar voice as a pair of hands covered her eyes and stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't realised she'd been talking aloud to herself as she had been leaving the school grounds. She could feel a blush dusting her cheeks and she could also feel herself trembling as her vision was restored and a raven haired boy stood in front of her with one hand on his hip and a proud smirk. "Surprise, princess~" he purred.

"No way," Levy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she stared the male up and down. "No. Freaking. Way".

"Oh ho, yes way! Aw c'mon Lev, don't tell me you don't want me to have come all this way just for nothing".

She couldn't help it. Tears sprung to her eyes and she flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his torso while his wrapped around her shoulders in return and a kiss was planted on her head. She tightened her hold on him, her fingers digging and curling into the material of his shirt. She breathed in his scent and a small sob escaped her lips. One of his hands began to rub up and down her back and she heard him whisper a few sweet nothings to her.

Once she had gotten over her shock, she looked up at him and let him run the pads of his thumbs beneath her eyes to rid of her extra tears.

"Gray..." Her voice was nothing but a whisper and she didn't care if anybody was curiously looking their way. She was finally in her boyfriend's arms and loving every moment.

"Hey princess," he chuckled "miss me I take it?"

"Idiot. Of course I missed you! Has it...has it really been a year already?" She rested her ear against his heartbeat. The gentle drumming from beneath his skin was soothing. "How long are you staying for? I didn't think your schedule let you out yet".

"I leave about two days before you get to come back to this charming place" Gray grinned and then picked her up, holding her securely and resting their foreheads together. "What do you say we head back to your place and catch up on what we've been missing for all this time?"

Levy giggled and kissed him almost desperately. His lips were soft against her own, and she could feel all his love and warmth flow into her as he kissed her back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and soon she had to sadly pull away from the gorgeous contact for air to collect in her lungs once more. His breath tickled her cheek as he chuckled and kissed her temple sweetly. Their eyes met and it was within that one moment that they both knew what they had believed for the past year was indeed true.

This. This was true love.

* * *

 _Distance means nothing when someone means everything._


End file.
